Breezes on the Moor
by DeltaMaven
Summary: Silverkit, a young WindClan kit, strives to become leader one day, like all kits. As she travels up through the ranks, she begins to realize power is not everything, and a new destiny approaches on the horizon, one arguably more important than leader of the whole clan itself.
1. Allegiences

WindClan  
Leader - Oakstar - dark brown tom with green eyes  
Deputy - Willowheart - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat - Bitterdusk - blue-furred, huge tom with blue eyes  
Warriors - Dawnclaw - reddish-orange tom with amber eyes  
Pebblefoot - white, short she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Rosepaw  
Eaglewing - white tom with brown tips and amber eyes  
Talonclaw - white tom with brown tips and green eyes  
Icestep - light blue tom with aqua eyes  
Hailstorm - pale-furred tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Bubblepaw  
Swiftleg - black, small tom with aqua eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw  
Spottedfeather - white she-cat with orange spots  
Queens - Heathersong (Three kits) - black she-cat with green eyes  
Poppyflower (Two kits) - reddish she-cat with aqua eyes  
Apprentices -Bubblepaw- white she-cat with gray spots and aqua eyes  
Rosepaw - small, reddish she-cat with green eyes  
Stormpaw - gray-furred tom with green eyes  
Elders - Bumblesky - white she-cat with aqua eyes and black ears  
Rockeye - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Grassthorn - black-and-white striped tom with green eyes  
Foxleap - orange she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest

ThunderClan  
Leader - Snowstar - white she-cat with one blue and one aqua eye  
Deputy - Iceclaw - dark brown tom with long claws and amber eyes  
Medicine Cat - Spottedtail - white she-cat with amber eyes and black and orange spots  
Apprentice: Acornpaw  
Warriors - Foxtail - orange she-cat with brown ears and paws  
Apprentice: Duckpaw  
Adderfoot - brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes  
Shadowclaw - dark gray she-cat with aqua eyes  
Leafmint - black tom with green eyes  
Silverheart - silver she-cat with green eyes  
Halfflight - light light gray tom with amber eyes  
Moonsong - black-and-brown striped she-cat with blue eyes  
Puddledew - light light blue she-cat with green eyes  
Waterpelt - blueish grayish tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Riverpaw  
Rainpool - dark blue tom with blue eyes  
Apprentices - Duckpaw - pale, yellowish tom with blue eyes  
Wingpaw - pale, yellowish tom with aqua eyes  
Riverpaw - pale she-cat with aqua eyes  
Acornpaw - light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Queens - Rosedapple (Two kits) - white she-cat with green eyes  
Elders - Thornsky - black tom with white tail tip and green eyes  
Brackenfrost - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Mothflame - bright orange she-cat with aqua eyes  
Embereye - bright orange tom with lime-colored eyes  
Nightflower - Dark blueish she-cat with amber eyes

RiverClan  
Leader - Sandstar - pale she-cat with amber eyes  
Deputy - Splashtuft - white she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat - Ottereye - brown tom with amber eyes  
Warriors - Fishpelt - pale tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Beachpaw  
Creekstep - white she-cat with green eyes  
Reedwhisper - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Lakesplash - light gray she-cat with aqua eyes  
Dewnose - light-blue hued tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Rippaw  
Shellfoot - dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Streamshine - light gray she-cat with green eyes  
Swanfeather - white, long-furred she-cat with aqua eyes  
Ripplebrook - blue-hued tom with blue eyes  
Poolfoot - dark blue-hued she-cat with  
Stealthswim - gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Deeppaw  
Apprentices - Rippaw - black tom with green eyes  
Deeppaw - pale tom with amber eyes  
Beachpaw - pale she-cat with amber eyes  
Queens - Wispstreak (Pregnant) - white she-cat with green eyes  
Elders - Heronwing - light blue she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan  
Leader - Darkstar - light gray tom with amber eyes  
Deputy - Swampcloud - white she-cat with green eyes and brown ears  
Medicine Cat - Frogleap - black tom with green eyes  
Warriors - Barknose - brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Crowwing - dark gray she-cat with aqua eyes  
Apprentice: Moonpaw  
Raggedtail - white tom with amber eyes and shredded tail  
Ravenfeather - dark, dark gray tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Starpaw  
Blackfang - black tom with blue eyes and brown head  
Birchstripe - pale brown she-cat with green eyes  
Petaldusk - white she-cat with aqua eyes and black feet  
Nightpad - black she-cat with aqua eyes and white feet  
Apprentices - Starpaw - black she-cat with green eyes and white spots  
Moonpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white flecks  
Queens - Frostbranch (Pregnant) - light gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Pricklethorn (Four kits) - light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Elders - Adderfall - tan and brown tom with amber eyes  
Badgerfern - black and gray tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Russetkit motioned to Frogkit with his tail. Heathersong was kitting today, and they were gonna see it happen! Behind the dense clump of heather bushes that surrounded the Nursery was a small hole - small enough not to catch the eye of a Queen, but big enough for a kit their size to squeeze through. Russetkit scuttled to kit-sized entrance and squeezed through, Frogkit right behind him. They then crept to Frogkit's nest with only their eyes and ears sticking up out of it, witnessing the birth of three new playmates.  
Heathersong lay on the floor, gripping it. The stick Bitterdusk had placed in between her jaws was cracking, and her eyes screwed shut. Frogkit's eyes widened as the process wore on, and Russetkit became more and more grateful that he was a Tom, and would never have to through this.  
Bitterdusk hadn't flinched once during this, and instead was rubbing his blue-hued, callused paws over the labouring Queen's white stomach. "You're doing just fine, Heathersong," he murmured. Russetkit watched as her fur almost rippled, and the stick broke in half. But as soon as it had started, it also ended. The only sound in the stuffed Nursery was the ragged, relieved breathing of Heathersong, and there was a final, third kit suckling at her belly next to the two others Russetkit had just noticed. Heathersong licked the kit, obvious love showing in her eyes.  
Aware of what he was doing, Russetkit crawled out of his hiding place and slowly made his way over to the kits. Careful not to crush it, he lay down next to the silver one that had come out last. Identical purrs came from both the kit as it curled up to the warmth, and Heathersong as she saw already part of the Clan warm up to her kits. Bitterdusk, on the other hand, was a bit more cautious.  
"Russetkit, I hate to disturb you, but kits are very fragile things, as you probably know, being a kit yourself. And that kit you're leaning on is even tinier You might want to give it some space."  
"It's fine, Bitterdusk." A tired Heathersong lifted her head and gazed steadily at the Blue-tinged Medicine cat. "Can you bring in Icestep? I want to name the kits now."  
"Very well, Heathersong." Bitterdusk ducked out of the tight space. Heathersong blinked at Frogkit, who had crept out of the nest and was sniffing the dark gray she-kit, which was like a lighter version of her mother. "Was that scary?" She asked him. "Don't worry - I'm fine now. There wasn't anything wrong with me." The exhausted she-cat lay back down.  
Icestep poked his head in through the heather bushes. "You're a natural at all this mothering stuff," he mewed as Russetkit felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy in the warm, comfy nest. He heard Heathersong purr and her ask, why don't we name the kits now?"  
A little while later, a suggestion from Icestep had earned the pale gray tomkit with long legs the name of Highkit. The dark gray one had been awarded the name of Scatterkit from Heathersong. The silver she-kit was yet to be named until a murmur from Russetkit, right before he drifted off to sleep.  
"Silverkit," He mumbled, "That'll be your name."


	3. Chapter One

Sunlight streamed into the branches. As usual, Silverkit's nest was empty. No cat got up earlier than her. She made sure of it.  
Some called her queer. The nicer ones called her shy. But Highkit and Scatterkit and Frogkit and Russetkit always called her by her name, "Silverkit". And both Icestep and Heathersong called her their "little one" or "Early bird" or "daughter". Daughter. She liked that word.  
Every day, whenever a cat woke up, if they glanced at the edge of camp, near the leader's den, they would spot a pair of light aqua, tiny eyes. If that cat locked eyes with her, they would quickly look away. Even as a kit, it was hard to win a staring contest with Silverkit, who quickly earned the nickname "Starekit". Not that a lot of cats noticed - or wanted to notice her. She was fine with that.  
Silverkit liked to watch every cat wake up, one by one. First came Willowheart from the Warrior's den, to think about and then organize the patrols later. It was usually her that woke up first, but sometimes Oakstar was out before her. Silverkit liked Oakstar, but admired him from a distance. "He's a very busy cat," Icestep always replied when she asked her father why the leader seemed to always be coming and going. "He has a big responsibility and usually a lot on his mind."  
One day, Silverkit wanted to have that responsibility. She wanted to be leader, just like any other kit. Most would assume it to be for the same reasons, but really, deep down, it was because being leader meant two things for her: acceptance, and trust. If she was leader, cats would like her, and being leader meant the leader who had appointed her had faith in her. They would have _believed_ in her. And in her heart, Silverkit knew she wanted that more than anything else in the world.  
Next came the Warriors. Some lifted their heads high, taking the challenge of a new day. Others yawned and crept out, blinking in the morning light. Silverkit didn't understand those ones. There was a world of possibilities out there! Why didn't they see that?  
The Warriors with Apprentices would wake them after that. They would either grumble about how early it was - It was late! Even a sliver of the sun could be seen! - some would pad out, half asleep, but Bubblepaw always seemed to be the first one up. Silverkit was told that on her first day of Apprenticeship, Bubblepaw had ordered the whole camp to wake up bright and early. She quickly learned that Foxleap and the other Elders were _not_ morning cats.  
After the patrols leave, when the sun fully rises, is when the queens, other kits, sick cats, and Medicine Cat wake up. They were lazy and never bothered to wake up early, according to Silverkit.  
Silverkit liked the night. It was cool, and dark. For the little time she had before Oakstar or Willowheart woke up, she liked to believe she was the only cat alive and had all the world to herself. These were the only peaceful moments of her life, and some of the wisest. Sometimes Silverkit felt the whole camp was filled with StarClan cats. Sometimes she felt she had a connection to these cats. Sometimes, she felt as if she were a part of these cats. She realized whenever she felt alone, she never really was. No matter when or where, she would still have these cats.  
Silverkit liked the night. She liked these cats, and she liked their company. But she knew she liked it the most when her playmates woke up the most.


End file.
